


Rock Climbing

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go rock climbing, Galinda gets stuck, the author is a meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Climbing

"Elphie! Elphie, help! Help!" 

Elphaba looked up the cliff. "You look just fine where you are," she called. "I don't know why you're asking for help."

"I'm not up here to look pretty!" Galinda shrieked.

"Isn't that your eternal purpose? Looking pretty?" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Looking pretty and getting stuck up cliffs?"

"Seriously, Elphaba, help me!"

"All right, I'm coming up." Elphaba clipped herself in to her harness, then began to climb. "Don't worry, Galinda." 

She climbed up the cliff face, silently cursing Galinda's sheer unpredictability. Of course she wanted to go rock climbing. Of course. And somehow she'd managed to forget her terrible fear of heights until she was halfway up. 

"Galinda," she called, panting. "This was not a good idea."

"I might have made a few mistakes!" Galinda yelled. "I just wanted to try it."

"And now you have," Elphaba sighed, pulling herself up to where Galinda hung, petrified. She stared at Galinda, regarding the impressively pink climbing outfit. Holding on to a rock, she leaned in and licked Galinda's face.

"Elphie, what are you doing?" Galinda tried to jerk away, but she wouldn't give up her spot that easily.

"I crave that mineral," Elphaba whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm so sorry.
> 
> edit: it's been over a year since i wrote this and i still hate myself for it


End file.
